


Highschool Reunion

by JediFighterPilot2727



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediFighterPilot2727/pseuds/JediFighterPilot2727
Summary: Tumblr Prompt - Hi just want to send you a supercorp prompt idea if you're interested Kara and Lena go to Kara's and Alex's high school reunion the people there can't believe that Lena Luthor CEO of L- corp is her girlfriend and lena and hears them saying this as she is walking back to kara and alex how are talking to their old teacher but lena turns around to them tell them all why she loves so much karaI don't know what's gotten into me tonight but apparently I've been bitten by the crack-fic bug





	Highschool Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, not sorry

“I can’t believe the weird Danvers kid is here with Lena freakin’ Luthor.” Lena hears a voice whisper behind her. 

“I know, right? How did that freak end up with a billionaire babe?”

“I mean, I’ve seen them on E-news, but I never for once thought that it was the same dorky Kara Danvers that went to school here.”

Lena looks to Kara, knowing that if she can hear those grown-up versions of the mean girls behind her, Kara definitely can. Her girlfriend doesn’t look upset, or at least she wouldn’t to most people, but Lena can read every line of the crinkled brow. 

“Are you okay?” She asks softly. “Do you want to leave?”

Kara fiddles with her glasses. 

“What? No, I’m fine, besides, Alex and Maggie are having a great time.” She gestures to the corner where Alex and her wife are laughing with a few of the girls from Midvale’s old soccer team. 

“Kar, come on, I’m sure they won’t care if we leave. I’ll have my driver pick us up and we can go eat Chinese takeout and watch the stars on the beach.”

A conflicted look passes over Kara’s face as she gives Alex one more glance before nodding. 

“Okay, I guess we made an appearance at least.”

Lena reaches for Kara’s arm and they head for the door, only to stop when another voice cuts into the chatter behind them.

“Wonder how that even works, anyway? I mean can you imagine Kara the Klutz in bed? ‘Umm, sorry umm, I just have to fix my glasses. Oh sorry, did I knock that over?’” The crowd roars with laughter and the voice continues. “Orgasm? More like Nope-gasm!” 

"I don’t know why a stunner like Luthor would ever stoop to that hot mess of a person.”

“Hot mess?”

“She’s not even hot, she’s just a mess."

Something inside Lena snaps, and she whirls around, her best Luthor glare in full force. 

“Excuse me, I couldn’t help but to overhear your conversation about my girlfriend.”

They all lean back, but Lena shows no mercy - crossing her arms and taking a menacing step forward.

“I’ll have you know that Kara Danvers is the single most sweetest person in the entire universe, and if she wasn’t so nice, she could physically throw you all into outer space, because she is ripped. I’ll also have you know that she is fantastic in bed! So much so that I’d actually forgotten that there was a singular form for the word orgasms. As in multiple. In case none of you are intelligent enough to figure that out.”

The group is in obvious shock, and she could probably stop there, but she’s nothing if not dramatic. So instead, she turns, stalking towards Kara and using the lapels of her shirt to pull her girlfriend into a decidedly PG-13 kiss, one that leaves Kara’s glasses askew and Lena’s lipstick smudged all over her face. 

Once the entire gymnasium is silent, she turns to the door once more and storms out, completely missing the way Kara smirks at the crowd (looking a bit like a maniacal joker) and turns towards the concession table, grabs two handfuls of sugar cookies and shouts -

“Who’s Kara the Klutz now, bitches?!”

Before shoving one of the handfuls of cookies in her mouth and heading to the door, somehow managing to knock over an entire display of trophies on her way.

Luckily, Alex caught it all on video.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr - jedifighterpilot2727


End file.
